


Pretty Boy

by KingKay



Series: My Drarry Drabbles [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flirting, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKay/pseuds/KingKay
Summary: Draco will not give up on muttering insults and Harry has had enough. When he inadvertently compliments Draco while ranting at him things take a new and unexpected twist.





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt
> 
> Harry and Draco bickering during 8th year and Harry pushes Draco against the wall, says “wanna say that again, pretty boy?” and they’re both glaring at each other until they hear Ron say
> 
> “Did you just call Malfoy pretty?”

"Potter, what's the rush? Is there a kitten in need of rescuing?"

Harry stopped at Malfoy’s taunt, his ears picking up on the muttered words and refusing to ignore them. Since coming back for 8th year Malfoy had been whispering mild insults at him whenever they passed in the halls. _Probably because he wasn’t brave enough after the war to say anything too loud or rude knowing the grief others would give him_, Harry thought. These words were just for Harry’s ears, saved and muttered when he could get away with it and not have to deal with negative consequences. Harry didn’t know what Malfoy’s problem was but he was sick of it and today he didn’t brush it off.

Spinning on his heel in the nearly empty corridor he strode up to Malfoy, eyes narrowed and chin jutted out in barely concealed annoyance. Grabbing two handfuls of the other boys robes Harry slammed Malfoy back against the wall causing him to let out a delightful little gasp of pain. Leaning in closer so their noses almost brushed he ensured that Malfoy didn’t miss the reply he growled out directly into his face.

"Wanna say that again pretty boy?"

Malfoy’s grey eyes opened wide in panic, the flecks of blue visible now Harry was close enough to see them, to notice the heaviness of Malfoy’s breaths passing over Harry lips which were pressed into a firm line as he waited for an answer.

"Um mate? Did you just call Malfoy pretty?"

Ron's hesitantly muttered words entered Harry's ears and got lodged in his brain. He did say that didn’t he and now he was the one panicking. Malfoy meanwhile was relaxing as his mouth curled into a smirk that radiated smug satisfaction. At first harry considered smacking the look off his face but then he took in Malfoy’s whole expression. His eyes finding the dimple in Malfoy’s cheek that was kinda pretty, the slight flush on his sharp cheekbones that was adorable and the gleam of possible lust in his stormy eyes that was scary and exciting all at once.

"Yeah, I did," Harry muttered as he continued to stare, licking his lips before swallowing and then waiting for something, _maybe an idea of what the fuck to do now?_

Malfoy solved that dilemma by leaning forward, removing the gap between them and kissing Harry. Not a brief meeting of lips or even the sweet kisses he had shared with Ginny before they broke up, this kiss was masterful and soul destroying and left Harry’s head spinning so badly he wasn’t sure which way was up or down. When it ended Harry still wasn’t sure what was happening as he looked at Malfoy in awe.

"Thanks for the compliment Potter," Malfoy said before he calmly extracted himself from Harry’s now weak grasp. Then with a wink at Harry and his smirk back in place, Malfoy sauntered off down the corridor.

"DID YOU JUST KISS MALFOY!!!"

"Yeah, I did," Harry answered Ron's loudly screamed question in a dazed whisper, his heart still leaping wildly in his chest.

“Um…I, um...I’ll see you later mate,” Harry said sounding only mildly apologetic as he gestured in the direction Malfoy had gone before he turned and ran down the corridor. He didn’t know what would happen when he caught up with Malfoy but he knew what he hoped would happen.

********************************************

Draco paused and glanced back at the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps, being careful not to let the worry building up inside him show. He had got away with his little stunt but he should have known that it wouldn’t end there however some of his nerves disappeared at Potter's dishevelled appearance. In fairness, Potter often looked like he got dressed in the dark and the permanently messy hair only added to his general unkempt style. A smirk slipped onto his face as he took in the ruby flush to Potter’s cheeks and how he kept licking his lips nervously suggesting that Draco was responsible for him looking worse than normal or better depending on who you asked. Draco for instance rather liked the overall 'just fucked' looked but he wasn’t brave enough to mention that aloud.

Pushing down his desire he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at Potter as he stopped a few feet before him.

"Potter, come to push me against a wall again?" Draco teased in a careless drawl. It was an act; he was studying Potter’s reaction very carefully and was prepared to draw his wand if the need arose. Potter however just froze at his words, hands hanging limply by his side until he raised one but only to rake it through his hair and make it even messier.

"I'm considering it," Potter sassed back seeming to have recovered enough to act confident, if it was an act. Slowly Potter stepped closer, invading Draco's personal space and making his stomach flip in anticipation. Remaining still Draco didn’t react when Potter’s hand rested on his hip and drew him against Potters’s body. He felt sure than Potter wasn’t about to hex him but this unexpected and unprecedented behaviour left him feeling like he was drowning in unsure waters and it was taking a lot of effort to keep his head up and the blush off his face. It was a losing battle as his chest moved rapidly against Potter’s and he looked deep into Potter’s eyes feeling too warm.

"Tell me Malfoy, if I pushed you against the wall would it get me another kiss?" Potter asked in a raspy whisper that sent a shiver down Draco’s spine. However, unwilling to simply melt into a puddle Draco fought back with his first line of defence, his quick wit.

"Try it and find out or...you could just ask, I know that is a bit advanced for your brain to consider which is why I feel it necessary to-."

Draco words were cut off as Potter’s lips captured his and a tongue slipped pass to stroke gently over his own managing to still it for a second before Draco ran it against Potter’s. Keeping his eyes closed Draco's hand sought out something to hold onto and found Potter’s horrible jumper. Twisting his hands in the rough fabric he pressed himself closer to Potter’s body while Potter moved his hands to rest at the base of his spine.

Breaking the kiss Draco sucked in a much needed lung full of air as this time he was the one left reeling and staring at Potter in wonder. Opening his mouth he prepared to speak only for Potter to beat him to it, which was lucky because he wasn’t quite sure what he was going to say except maybe ‘please’.

"May I have a kiss Draco?"

The gentle way Potter asked almost pushed Draco into begging or offering himself up willingly to anything Potter suggested but he reined in his hormones. Sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and momentarily tasting Potter's lips again Draco painted on his best smirk and answered like a true Malfoy and with his voice full of sass.

"Sure you can pretty boy."


End file.
